guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sacnoth Valley
Description Sacnoth Valley is an Explorable Area is in the southern part of the Charr Homelands. Unlike the open plains and beautiful forests that characterize most of the Charr Homelands, Much of Sacnoth Valley is composed of close valleys and shear cliffs. There are, however, a Worm-infested plain in the Southwest and a forest in the southeast- which is currently on fire, probably due either to the Titan Ignus the Eternal, or to the many Fire Elementals coming out from the nearby Catacombs of Kathandrax. Shamanist Charr have set up a stronghold in the north of the valley, probably one of their strongest fortresses. The geology of the Valley appears to be very suited to forming caves, judging by the two Dungeons nearby. Exits Explorable areas * Northeast: Dalada Uplands * Northwest: Grothmar Wardowns Dungeons * Southeast: Catacombs of Kathandrax * Southwest: Rragar's Menagerie NPCs *Collectors: ** 20 Galton Franks *Various: ** 20 Anton (during The Assassin's Revenge) ** 20 Jenn Valefield (during Falling Out) ** 1 Swarm of Bees ** 20 Swithin Nye Bestiary Monsters *Charr ** 20 (26) Charr Avenger ** / 20 (26) Charr Axemaster ** / 20 (26) Charr Blademaster ** / 20 (26) Charr Bladestorm ** / 20 (26) Charr Dominator ** / 20 (26) Charr Flameshielder ** / 20 (26) Charr Hexreaper ** / 20 (26) Charr Mender ** / 20 (26) Charr Prophet ** / 20 (26) Charr Seeker ** 20 (26) Charr Wardkeeper *Elementals ** 24 (26) Tumbled Elemental ** 24 (26) Flowstone Elemental ** 24 (26) Burning Spirit *Grawl ** 24 (26) Grawl Champion ** 24 (26) Grawl Dark Priest ** 24 (26) Grawl Demagogue *Ooze ** 24 (26) Magma Blister *Worm ** 20 (30) Worm Bosses *Charr ** / 24 (30) Gharaz the Glutton (Eviscerate) (during the quest Forbidden Fruit) ** / 24 (30) Shons the Pretender (Eviscerate) ** / 24 (30) Katye Bloodburner (Life Transfer) ** / 24 (30) Rend Ragemauler (Reaper's Mark) (during the quest The Assassin's Revenge) ** / 24 (30) Vyrrgis the Pestilent (Reaper's Mark) (during quest Single Ugly Grawl Seeks Same for Mindless Destruction in Ascalon) ** 24 (30) Anmat the Trickster (Power Block) ** 24 (30) Spafrod Iceblood (Ward Against Harm) ** 24 (30) Strout Flamebourne (Ether Prodigy) (only during the quest Fire and Pain) *Djinn ** 28 (30) Borrguus Blisterbark (Searing Flames) *Grawl ** 24 (30) Cobleri Arronn (Battle Rage) ** 24 (30) Fozzy Yeoryios (Preservation) *Titan ** 28 (30) Ignus the Eternal (Forceful Blow) (during the quest The Smell of Titan in the Morning) Pets * 5 Raven * 5 Black Wolf Quests Notes *This is the only explorable area in Eye of the North that does not directly adjoin a town or outpost. *Vanquishers must defeat 370-453 foes in this area. **A prepared party can clear the area in around an hour, yielding at least 4000 Ebon Vanguard reputation points, and up to 15000+ in a single Vanquish which makes this the best place to farm Vanguard points. **All of the Worms in the southwest corner must be defeated. *The Siege Devourer (only present in Hard mode) can be subdued and then ridden, and you can take it into either of the adjoining areas, Grothmar Wardowns and Dalada Uplands. You can also bring the siege devourers from both of those areas to Sacnoth Valley, allowing a party to control up to 3 siege devourers at a time. *The most difficult foe in this zone is Borrguus Blisterbark, who travels quickly with his group of Burning Spirits and often closes on a party while it is engaged with other Burning Spirits or Flowstone Elementals. Bringing some form of caster shutdown is recommended. *The Charr temple will be closed off under certain conditions: **If any party member has not completed Assault on the Stronghold, all gates will be sealed shut. **If anyone has the quest Forbidden Fruit active, all gates will be initially closed, but the western gate will open as part of the quest. **If anyone has the quest Single Ugly Grawl Seeks Same for Mindless Destruction in Ascalon active, all gates will be initially closed, but the southwest gate will open as part of the quest. *The massive forest fire in the southeast is caused by the titan Ignus the Eternal, and it persists even after defeating him as the object of The Smell of Titan in the Morning. Standing near certain burning trees will cause Burning. * One of the easternmost parts of Tyria lies within this explorable area (the other is in Dalada Uplands). Category:Charr HomelandsCategory:Explorable areas (Eye of the North)